Emily LeBeau
Emily is a character from the lovelyverse universe. She is the daughter of Kalina Maas and Remy LeBeau, and born at the mansion itself. She is one of The Next Generation Characters. Appearance: She has her mothers golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She looks mostly like her mother although if you look closely enough you will see some resemblance to her father. Personality: A happy, kind and sweet young woman. Emily is reliable, stead fast and will always be there for her friends. She has a real naughty streak in her and loves to prank people. Especially her father. She’s also a big kleptomaniac. Biography: Early life: Emily is born at the mansion while the xmen are away at a mission. Remy and Alain manage to make it back on time to watch her birth. When Emily was five her mutation manifested unexpectedly. She got really sick for a few hours before she started charging objects around her. Remy had to be called in to stop Emily from destroying half of the mansions furniture. So much like her mother: Emily looks like a carbon copy of her mother, and partially she is. Like her mother Emily is stubborn, hot headed, but also sweet, kind and naturally pretty. There was some speculation as to how she would turn out when she was younger. But everyone accepted little Emily just as she was in the end. A near perfect copy of her mother, with her fathers powers and personality quirks. Student at the mansion: Emily is a student at the mansion these days and does well in her studies. Like her mother she knows the importance of paying attention in her classes. She wants to be a Phsyciatrist one day and help other mutants come over personal trauma's. Relationships: *She's dating Byron Boyce *She's really close to both of her parents but particularly her mom as a child and her dad as a teen *Her Godfather is Alain DuBois, she sees him as her uncle *Her Godmother is Angelique Hawthorne *She dislikes her Brother Etienne, but stands up for him in big bear sister mode when someone bullies him. *Her best friend is Desarae Hawthorne. It was like faith, for their mothers are best friends as well. Powers and Abilities: She has the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to pure light Blue-colored kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with highly explosive results. Emily can also use her mutant abilities to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy.. Emily's ability to tap kinetic energy also grants her incredible superhuman physical abilities .She has the abillity to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in her body, that shields her mind from detection and intrusion by even the strongest and most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch-based abilities. Weapons: *Bo Staff *Sais *Playing Cards Trivia: *Her codename is Magpie because, like the birds, Emily loves to steal things. *She loves to play poker with her dad and brothers. *She loves cooking and is a natural at it. *Emily owns a Skateboard and quite often goes skating and practices moves with it. 9758 2 full.jpg|Emily 4 years old 0.jpg|Emily 4 years old 256842_1247581354279_300_400.jpg|Emily 6 years old Emily Lebeau.jpg|Emily 16 years Old Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Kalina Maas (Emily's Mother) Taylor-5 0.jpg|Remy LeBeau (Emily's Father) Etienne.jpg|Etienne LeBeau, Emily's younger Brother 1010586-bigthumbnail.jpg|Levi Maas (Emily's Adopted Brother and Cousin once Removed) Jing Liu.jpg|Uncle Jing Liu Evan Rachel Wood 12.jpg|Aunt Annalyn Maas ep.jpg|Emily at Prom Emily-emily-osment-14933234-300-458.jpg|Emily LeBeau Unknown_EmilyOsment.jpg|Emily on the grass Category:Character Category:The Next Generation